The present invention relates to a rotary wing aircraft rotor blade, and more particularly to a replaceable tip section therefor.
Conventional rotary wing aircraft rotor blades often include an anhedral tip section of a selected sweep, taper, and form to improve the blade performance. Anhedral tip sections increase hover performance and lift capabilities of a rotary wing aircraft on which the blades are fitted without increasing the structural features of the main rotor hub and spindle.
Rotor blade tip sections are subjected to the greatest stresses/strains due to aerodynamic forces, and concomitantly experiences the greatest structural degradation due to wear and abrasion (due to the high rotational velocity of the main rotor blade tip), during operation of the helicopter main rotor assembly. These forces are only increased upon a tip section which utilizes an anhedral or other non-straight form.
Typically, only a very end portion of a main rotor blade tip is designed to be replaceable since the tip portion is most susceptible to damage caused by erosion and solid object strikes. The replaceable portion is typically the outermost straight section comprising a blade station length of approximately eight inches. The length of the replaceable portion of conventional rotor blade tip sections is generally limited by the strength of the attachment joint. The aforementioned anhedral tip end geometry will typically contain a dihedral bend, anhedral bend or some combination of both along with a rearward sweep. Conventional construction arrangements for such tip geometry has been to have the airfoil transition and bend be integral to the primary blade structure. The replaceable blade portion has been limited to the outermost portion of the rotor blade outboard of the complex anhedral tip geometry. The structure for an anhedral bend rotor tip section includes the structural upper and lower airfoil blade skins and shaped honeycomb core that is integrally bonded to the inboard section of the blade during the primary blade assembly. The bonded joint between the primary blade structure or spar and the structural tip end skins may be later augmented with mechanical fasteners to produce a redundant joint. This approach makes replacement of the complex geometry portion of the blade tip relatively difficult while requiring extensive labor in a significant manufacturing facility type to accomplish replacement.
Recent main rotor blade development work to improve performance has determined that geometry shapes and airfoil cross-section of the blade tip end does offer significant benefit to helicopter mission requirements. One dilemma is that a single tip end geometry will not satisfy all mission profiles. An aircraft with a heavy lift mission profile may be best suited with a different tip end geometry than a helicopter that with a mission profile for high speed forward flight and so on and so forth.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a replaceable rotor blade tip section that is applicable to anhedral form, minimizes the number of structural components, yet may be readily replaced to tailor the main rotor blade tip end geometry to accommodate mission requirements.